A Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) system is an inter-base-station asynchronous system, and User Equipment (UE) needs to keep synchronous with the system in order to acquire the service of the system. The UE acquires information such as timeslot synchronization, frame synchronization, scrambling code group number and primary scrambling code by the cell searching process, so as to complete cell initial synchronization, and demodulates two channels, i.e. a Common Pilot Channel (CPICH) and a Broadcast Channel (BCH) according to the synchronization information to complete the related measurement of the cell and reading information of the cell system, so as to reside in an appropriate cell.
In a WCDMA system, a solution of three-step search is generally used to realize the cell searching. In the first step, basic synchronization information is captured, and information about a Primary Synchronous Channel (P-SCH) is used to complete timeslot synchronization; in the second step, a secondary synchronous channel (S-SCH) is captured and used to complete frame synchronization and identify information about a scrambling code group; and in the third step, a primary common control physical channel is captured, and the pattern feature of an intra-frame scrambling code is used to determine a scrambling code used by the local cell. Frame synchronization is the second step of cell searching, is used for realizing capturing a secondary synchronization channel on the basis of obtaining the timeslot synchronization and obtains the frame synchronization and scrambling code group number so as to provide a time reference for the scrambling code identification in the third step of the cell searching.
In the current existing solution, correlated characteristics are mainly used to acquire a Secondary Synchronization Code (SSC) of each timeslot, and the pattern of the code, which is formed by the SSCs of the timeslots in one frame, is used to be related to the 64 groups of primary scrambling codes, so as to determine a primary scrambling code group and frame synchronization. This solution and related simplified solutions all need a lot of relevant calculations, the consumption of storage and hardware operation is relatively large, and it requires at least one frame to find frame synchronization and identify the primary scrambling code.